


You Watched Me Die

by white_cicatrice



Category: Hatari (Band)
Genre: Brutality, Interrogation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, RPF, Rough Oral Sex, Torture, hatari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19580455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_cicatrice/pseuds/white_cicatrice
Summary: Klemens is kidnapped and brutally interrogated, then used by one of his captors - an obsessed fan.





	You Watched Me Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second in a two-part story, the first of which is [He Falls to His Knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481104) by Hoppskibjack, which I suggest you read first. The two stories are meant to represent two different aspects of a BDSM fantasia - heaven and hell. It is intended as a tribute to Hatari, and in particular to their very important message that consent is key in BDSM. And unfortunately, not every BDSM interaction in real life is quite as respectful of consent as it should be, so we wrote these stories to make the point: where there is consent, it is heaven; where there is not, it is hell. Please remember that as you read these fics. Many thanks to Hoppskibjack for her wonderful story - this was a very fun collaboration!
> 
> Both stories are set in 2018, just after the filming of the music video for Hatari's song Spillingardans.

As Klemens gradually drifted back into consciousness, he became aware of feeling uncomfortable, then realised with a start that it was because he was hanging from a hoist, his wrists manacled to two long, heavy chains which ran down over thick pulleys above. He was confused, drowsy. He was still coming round and felt disorientated, his eyes struggling to adjust to the bright light flooding from three lamps that seemed to be directed towards him.

Where was he? How did he get here? He searched his memory for answers, but nothing came. The last thing he remembered was leaving the club…wait…didn’t he talk to a fan as well? She had wanted to buy him a drink? He struggled to remember any more, the memory seeming to slip from his mental fingers the more he sought it out, like a small piece of dirt floating in a bath.

“Good day, Klemens. Nice of you to join us.”

The voice of a man. Its tone was cordial, but he couldn’t see its owner. He blinked several times and shifted his body to try to take some of the strain off his shoulders. He found that his feet could just about touch the ground if he pointed his toes and he did so, feeling some small but not quite satisfying relief. For the first time, he noticed that he was naked. He blinked again.

“Wh..where…?”

“I apologise for the nature of our mutual introduction, but – alas – I am a busy man and I do what I must. One of our colleagues saw you in the club and the opportunity to speak to you was too good to miss.”

There was an accent that Klemens couldn’t quite place.

“Wh..who are you? Where am I?”

“These details need not concern you. Allow me to explain what is going to happen. I am going to ask you a question and you are going to answer it. Once you have given me a satisfactory answer, I will let you go. It is very simple.”

Klemens felt the first stirrings of fear swell up inside. This was different. He hadn’t negotiated anything like this. This felt real. Was it real? How could it be?

“But you see, Klemens, it is possible that you may not wish to answer my question.”

He stepped forwards and Klemens saw him for the first time: he was tall, probably in his late 30s, with smartly groomed dark brown hair, greying at the temples. He was wearing a blue business suit – tailored, Klemens guessed – with a pink shirt and a thin gold chain around his neck.

“And if my fears prove to be well-founded, then my colleagues and I may find it necessary to persuade you of the correct course of action to take.”

There was a shifting noise from the corner of the room and Klemens realised that they were not alone. Two or three other people, maybe, although he could only see them in shadow. The man smiled a perfect smile that suggested the best dentistry and brought his hand up to stroke his chin. Klemens noticed that he was wearing a Patek Philippe watch. 

“But of course,” the man continued, brightly, “I may be mistaken, and indeed I hope that to be the case. You are a popular man, Klemens…”

There was an unmistakable giggling snort from the corner of the room, which seemed to irritate the man, and he turned his head a little towards the source of the noise, the slightest of frowns on his face, before turning back to address Klemens again.

“As I say, you are a popular man, and no one would wish to see you come to any harm.”

He could feel the steel-grey eyes burying into him as the man’s expression hardened just a touch.

“So here is what I want to know: where is she?” His tone was light, querulous, although the serious expression on his face did not match.

“Where’s who?”

“I am referring, of course, to your good lady fiancée.”

“Ronja?” Klemens spluttered. What the fuck did these bastards want with Ronja?

“I am informed that that is indeed her name, yes. She does not know it, but she has something of mine that is very precious to me, and I want it back. Alas, we have been unable to locate her despite our best efforts. She is not at home, nor is she anywhere we might reasonably expect her to be. It is of the utmost importance that I find her before a very crucial appointment I intend to keep tomorrow morning. So I hope you will forgive the rather dramatic measures we are taking, but as I am sure you will appreciate, time is of the essence.”

Klemens felt his mind shattering into fragments. He had no idea where Ronja was – she had been at home this morning…or was it yesterday? He realised that he also had no idea how long he had been unconscious.

“I…I thought she was at home.”

The man sighed, shaking his head almost imperceptibly. He motioned to his colleagues, who now came over to join him. There were two of them. The shorter and burlier of the two was similarly dressed, in tailored business suit, a surly expression on his face as he handed something to the man then stepped back. The other was a complete contrast: a slim-built, boyish figure in close-fitting black T-shirt and combat trousers, a pair of Saint Laurent cat-eye shades perched atop his most striking feature – a royal blue crew cut with a small flick at the front. Blue was staring at him, smiling.

“Please, Klemens, I want you to look at this. Do you see what it is? I am quite certain a gentleman of such refined tastes as yourself will appreciate the very fine quality of the leather – and, indeed, the workmanship which is required to produce an object of such beauty. But you may not have seen one quite like this before, I realise. The addition of these sharp iron hooks to the knots in the tails is a design of my own devising. I commissioned an artisan in Prague to make it for me. In competent hands, this work of art can shred the flesh from a man’s back with quite remarkable speed. I urge you to consider most carefully your next response. I ask again: where is she?”

The enormity of his situation hit him like an electric shock. They were going to torture him for a piece of information he simply didn’t have. Who knew how long it would last? The one sliver of comfort was that if these bastards couldn’t find Ronja, then maybe she was safe, little Valkyrja too. Maybe she’d been tipped off, somehow. And the fact he had no idea where she was meant that there was no way he could betray her. At least she would be safe. Please, please let her be safe, his beautiful Ronja...

The man handed the scourge to Surly and nodded, then walked forwards slowly and put his mouth to Klemens’ ear.

“I must say, I am a little disappointed, but not surprised. You will learn, Klemens, that I am a man of my word.”

He nodded to Surly, who had placed himself behind.

“Begin.”

Klemens felt the first lash strike and yelled in agony, then shrieked as the scourge was scraped off his back, the little hooks digging into his skin and tearing it off as they went. Panic invaded him as he realised that he would not be able to take this. This pain was more than he could endure. And that was just the first. How could he take a second? A third? How many? How many? He felt his eyes water as his moans faded away into the chamber.

“You see, Klemens, I have learned that a man can only take so much.”

A second lash crashed onto him, and he felt he would go insane with the pain. He felt more skin being gouged from his body, and went limp in his shackles, whimpering.

“Please! Please...you have to believe me. I just don’t know where she is. She was at home when I left her. She didn’t even know I was going to the club...”

“You did not tell her the truth? How dishonourable, Klemens.”

“I...I didn’t want to worry her. I...”

“No, Klemens...you didn’t want to let her know what you were doing. There’s a difference...”

In his miserable state, Klemens knew the man was right.

“But we are men together, are we not? We understand. Sometimes we must lie to women. It is just part of life.”

Klemens felt tears prick his eyes to think that he had anything at all in common with these bastards.

The third lash came then, and Klemens screamed harder than before, the tears streaming down his face, the terror unbearable.

“Of course, sometimes women lie too – they are only human, after all – but in my experience, that is usually when they are seeking sexual congress with another man. Did you have reason to suspect Ronja of infidelity, Klemens? If so, you have my sympathy.”

Now the bastard was fucking with his head. Could she? No, surely not, but in his tortured delirium, he began to wonder. She had gone missing, after all. Where was she?

“And if that could be a possibility, does she really deserve your protection now? She has betrayed you, has she not?”

Klemens’ head was spinning, but he could not let this pass.

“Maybe...maybe women have the right to lie to men too...”

The man stepped back, looking more annoyed than Klemens had expected.

“I did not perceive you to be so weak, Klemens.”

“You know nothing about my relationship. About us. Nothing,” he spat, angrily.

This seemed to inflame the man, who walked up to him and put a hand around his captive’s throat.

“Harder. Let the bitch hurt,” he snarled through gritted teeth.

A fourth. Harder this time. Surly stepped in to put his hands on the hooks and draw them deeper through the skin. Several droplets of blood splashed onto the floor. Klemens was shivering violently, suddenly feeling very cold, and through the haze of agony, he noticed Blue, still staring at him and smiling, but now with eyebrows raised. He almost looked impressed.

Suddenly, a phone going off. The man reached into his pocket and answered it in a language Klemens did not recognise. There was a brief interlude as the conversation happened, then he ended the call and put his phone away.

“I am terribly sorry to leave you, Klemens, but don’t worry; I shall return in a while. I have important business to attend to.”

The man looked at Blue, who looked back at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow, arms folded.

“Does this mean it’s my turn now?” he said.

A brief smile flickered across the man’s face as he nodded.

“Klemens, I leave you in the capable hands of my colleague. I do not care for his tastes, but he has been a loyal employee for some years and he is a great admirer of your work. I promised him some time alone with you.”

With that, the man and Surly left the room, the door slamming behind them, and Klemens heard the sound of a heavy lock being turned.

Blue walked around the room, turning each of the three floodlights off, leaving only the dim half-light of the smaller lamps to illuminate the space. 

“There. That’s better. I hate harsh light, don’t you? And let’s make you a little more comfortable.”

He walked over to the hoist controls and turned the crank a little, letting Klemens down until he could stand with both feet on the ground, welcome relief flooding though his shoulders and wrists.

Blue walked slowly towards his captive, coming to a stop in front of him.

“Oh heeeeey,” he slithered, throwing Klemens’ calling-card flirtation back in his face.

He reached out a hand and let his fingertips play against the blond man’s cheek. He gasped.

“You are so beautiful, do you know that? Of course you do.”

After a few seconds, he took his hand away and walked around slowly behind his captive. Klemens felt Blue’s head come close to his, and he heard him sniff.

“Your hair smells so lovely,” he whispered.

He felt Blue wrap his arms around his torso and heard him sigh.

“We would be so good together, you and I...”

If they were planning on shaming him by getting a man to fuck him, they were on the wrong track. He would rather be raped than suffer even one more lick of that hellish whip. It would all be over anyway – one way or another – by tomorrow morning…

“I’m forgetting my manners, sweetheart.”

Blue skipped around in front of him again.

“Are you worried I’m going to fuck you? Oh, darling, I would never be so presumptuous…”

Klemens was confused. It must have shown on his face. Blue chuckled.

“No, sweetheart! No! Of course not. I just want to give you a little pleasure. I want to make you _moan_ , darling…”

Blue dropped to his knees in front of him and buried his face in his belly.

“Oh, Klemens, you have such a wonderful belly. So soft and lovely.”

He ran his fingertips from Klemens’ bellybutton down across the skin, and then brought both hands in to pinch the flesh a little, massaging it over and over again. He licked the navel, then let his tongue play across the whole of the belly, before turning his head to the side and leaning in against the softness.

“I swear you would make a wonderful pillow. From both sides, actually.”

He brought his hands up to fondle his captive’s buttocks.

“What a shame I don’t have you in my bed…”

He gave Klemens’ flaccid cock a lick, and Klemens tensed. Blue got to his feet and wrapped his arms around his neck, leaning into his face affectionately.

“Oh, no need to be so coy, Klemens. We’re both men. You and I both understand that a mouth is just a mouth…some more experienced than others, of course.”

He stroked Klemens’ hair.

“I used to be a professional, you know. They called me the best in the business.”

His fingertips played across Klemens’ shoulders as he clicked his tongue twice, winking.

Blue dropped slowly to his knees again, keeping eye contact, an impish expression on his face. He took his captive’s cock in his mouth, and Klemens was terrified he would bite. For the first minute or so, the fear remained. But Blue was good – so, so good. Eventually, Klemens’ eyes drifted shut and his poor, abused body – so desperate for comfort – began to respond. He felt himself start to stiffen, his arousal building.

“Good boy, Klemens. _Very_ good boy.”

As the sensations continued to become more intense, Blue’s tongue dancing impossibly, the briefest of moans escaped Klemens’ lips, and he heard and felt Blue moaning in sympathy. He felt Blue take him into his throat, and he gasped, beginning to move his hips into the rhythm without realising what he was doing. Then faster, a little faster, and Klemens began to moan more freely as the feeling began to take him, higher, higher…

His body buckled and he moaned loudly as he came, feeling his cock pulsing into Blue’s mouth as he swayed gently on the chains, the orgasm dulling the edges of his pain. He felt Blue put a hand around the back of his head, then was startled when he felt his nose being pinched, forcing him to open his mouth to breathe. Blue kissed him hard, releasing the acrid fluid and painting it around the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

“ _Yes_ , little KlámKlem…taste yourself. Aren’t you simply delicious?” 

Blue stepped back and regarded his captive, eyes alight, breathing fast. He walked briskly to the hoist controls and began to turn the crank again, letting Klemens’ arms down this time, then returned and released him from the chains. Before Klemens had a chance to recover, Blue pushed him to his knees and pulled his hands behind his back, securing his wrists with a plastic tie. There was a new note of aggression in his voice.

“OK. Fair’s fair, pretty boy. Now it’s my turn…”

He pulled out his cock and pretended to look surprised.

“Oh would you look at that? I’m hard already. Fancy that. Saved you a bit of work there, darling. You’re welcome.”

He sat on the floor in front of Klemens, pulled out a flick knife, grabbed Klemens’ hair and put the knife against his throat.

“Sorry about the knife, sweetheart, but I don’t want to take the risk that you might do something silly.”

He pulled Klemens’ mouth to his cock, licking his lips.

“Get started then. I don’t have all day.”

Blue forced his cock into Klemens’ mouth, making him gag.

“Come on, you can do better than that, darling.”

Klemens felt the knife press more closely to the side of his neck and decided to do as he was told. He began to move his mouth up and down quickly, hoping to finish as fast as he could.

“No, no… _slowly_ , sweetheart, _slowly_. This isn’t a fucking race. You have to try to enjoy it…”

Klemens slowed down the tempo and tried…really tried…to do his best.

“Ooh…better. _Much_ better. _Yes_ , darling. Suck my cock like the hot fucking bitch you are…”

Blue started to thrust his hips while pulling Klemens’ head onto him, first watching his captive’s face, enjoying the spectacle, then eventually closing his eyes and losing himself in the feeling, fucking Klemens’ face harder and harder. Just as Klemens thought he might vomit, he felt semen flood his mouth as Blue growled with ecstasy.

“Swallow it, sweetheart. Every drop. Fuck, _yes_ …”

Finally, Blue put the knife back in his pocket and sat back, his hands on the floor behind him, and smiled at Klemens cheerfully.

“There, it’s not so bad when you get used to it, is it? Here…”

He rolled Klemens to the ground, face down, then lay gently on top and put his arms around him.

“Tell you what, sweetheart,” he sighed, happily, absent-mindedly adjusting the shades on his head, ”if that performance art thing doesn’t work out for you, there’s a whole other career option available. There are _so_ many men who would pay…”

Suddenly, there was the sound of the lock being turned, the door opened, and the man came striding into the room. Surly was standing at the threshold, looking around himself, agitated.

“We have to go. There’s been a tip-off. The police are on their way.”

“What about him?” Blue pointed at Klemens.

“We will have to leave him behind.”

Blue pouted like a child having a bag of sweets confiscated.

The man dragged the captive to the centre of the room, putting him on his knees in front of him. Klemens felt the barrel of a gun against the back of his head.

“I apologise that it ends this way for you, Klemens. You must understand, it is nothing personal. Strictly business.”

Through his mortal terror, he found that his overwhelming emotion was sadness – bitter, soul-wrenching sadness that he only had two or three seconds of life left to call to his memory all the good times, all the love…it wasn’t enough. It simply wasn’t enough…

He screwed up his eyes and whispered “ _Ronja_ …”, just to hear her name out loud one last time.

A gunshot rang out, and Klemens collapsed to the floor, motionless.

It took him a moment to realise that he was still alive, and a further split-second before he heard a thud as something landed on the floor beside him. He opened his eyes to see the now lifeless body of the man, a sniper’s bullet having found the back of his head.

Then gunfire, yelling, chaos exploded all around him. He pressed himself to the ground and waited for it all to be over. Suddenly, the noise abated, and he felt someone cut his hands free. Then, strong hands lifting him up, putting a thermal blanket around him, leading him out of the room. In the corridor, he noticed the bullet-ridden body of Surly. A brutal impulse to spit on the corpse rose up within, but he resisted it.

They brought him outside and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. He looked around until he saw her. She was safe. He staggered forwards as she came running to him. As she approached, Blue was being led past him to a waiting police car. To his utter disbelief, he saw Blue wink at him coquettishly as he was bundled into it, still smiling.

He winced as she embraced him; she lifted up the blanket to look at his back.

”Oh Klemens…they hurt you!”

“What happened?”

“It was my new phone. They’d put some kind of chip in the casing for a contact, but there was a mix-up and somehow I got it instead. Luckily, the police got to us first and took us to a safehouse. Klemens?”

“Valkyrja?”

“Safe.”

Klemens collapsed to his knees and now the tears came. Great, gulping sobs convulsed his body. Ronja’s face was a picture of anguish as she knelt down in front of him and hugged him as gently as she could.

“Ronja, I…”

“My Klemens?”

He touched his forehead to hers, so close to her that his tears now splashed and ran down her cheeks as well as his own.

“Ronja, _I love you so, so much_ …”


End file.
